


The Move

by jojosiewa



Series: MCYT Short Stories [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Crafting Dead
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bro what the fuck its like 11 pm, jin being a virgin for three and a half pages, nick is the most shippable in cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosiewa/pseuds/jojosiewa
Summary: Jin is a virgin.





	The Move

**Author's Note:**

> put me out of my misery i cant take this seriousldhkj;yiuogsjdhkl;fhgjk

Jin’s hands hovered nervously over Nick’s waist, his body pulsing with heat as he and Nick shared several quick kisses, one right after the other, innocent. Nick took Jin’s hands and put them on his waist, smiling through the next kiss. “I missed you,” Nick purred, his voice like honey. Jin hummed and wrapped his arms around Nick, pulling him closer.

“I missed you too, Nick, I’m really sorry I was busy all day,” Jin said, shutting his eyes as Nick’s hands slid around his waist. Jin let Nick go, and Nick leaned against the door to his room. He put his hand on the knob.

“It’s okay, Jin, I’m sorry too. I gotta go on a supply run tomorrow, Ghetto wants everyone to reconnect a bit, it’s gonna be all day,” he said, brushing Jin’s hair with his fingers. Jin let him, standing still and smiling while Nick took out all the tangles.

“Aw, you go have fun with your friends, I’ll survive. I’ll see you when you get back, maybe if you wake up early enough to swing by the lab before you go- ow.” Jin’s head was tugged to the side as Nick encountered a particularly strong-willed tangle.

“Sorry,” Nick grumbled, and he unraveled it and patted Jin’s hair back down. He opened the door to his room and walked backwards inside. Jin’s feet were planted at the doorway as if there was a barrier barring him from taking another step. “Jin, you can come on in, your room is all the way across the hall.”

Jin stayed at the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest rather tightly. “I don’t want to intrude,” he said, his voice suddenly mechanical.

Nick smirked and shook his head. “You’re not.”

Jin took a long look into Nick’s eyes and caved, stepping inside. Slow and unsure, he shut the door behind him. Nick took his hands and kissed him, but he seemed anxious.

“I’m gonna, uh, sleep,” Jin mumbled, leaning forward and kissing Nick on the forehead before walking past him and sitting on the bed. He took a moment to try to compose himself. His face was so red and he felt so hot, and as he kicked his shoes off he glanced back at Nick, eyes wide. “Fuck,” he whispered, putting a hand on his forehead.

“Huh?” Nick walked over, putting a hand on Jin’s back. Jin’s hands twitched. _Make a move. Pull him in, pull him in. PULL HIM IN, HUANG._

“Nothing.” Jin smiled. _FUCK you._

They both settled into bed, and Jin stared at the ceiling in the dark, cursing himself out.

\----

“GODdamn motherFUCKER!” Jin shook his hand right after a piece of paper cut into his index finger. He pushed the papers away and pressed his forehead to his desk, groaning loudly.

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you today?” Xavier asked, walking over and grabbing Jin’s wrist. He peered at the papercut. “Not even bleeding. You, my friend, are grumpy.”

“No I’m not.” Jin put his hands on his head.

“Is it work?”

“No.”

“Are you getting enough sleep?”

Jin raised his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, thanks to Nick, Xavier can you-”

“Oh, is it Nick?” Jin hesitated, and Xavier snapped and shot his best friend a finger gun. “Bingo. Okay, what’s up?” he hummed, pulling over a chair and sitting backwards, his arms resting on the back of the chair. He leaned his head on his arms and tilted his head, batting his eyelashes like they were gossiping at a sleepover.

Jin glared at him and raised his shoulders. “Everything’s fine with Nick, quit snooping.”

Xavier scoffed and shook his head slowly. “You cross your arms over your chest when you’re nervous. There’s something going on, and I need you to tell me every detail so I can single-handedly solve all your problems with my old man experience. You know the drill.”

“Xavier, please,” Jin sighed, standing up and walking away.

“Is it sex?” Jin choked on air and whipped back around, his face red.

“XAVIER! EW!”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know we were in the sixth grade!” Xavier got up and pushed his chair back. “We’re adults, Jin, we can talk about this stuff! Do you want to sleep with Nick?” He raised his eyebrows at Jin. “It’s fine if not.”

Jin stuttered, his mouth hung open. He blushed harder and avoided eye contact.

Xavier gasped. “You doooo,” he breathed, smiling. “But you’re awkward and you don’t make any moves, huh.”

“How the hell do you know so much,” Jin mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But yeah uh, I think Nick is sending signs but I don’t- I don’t really uh, know, what to do.”

Xavier laughed. “I know my best friend well, huh?” His gaze softened. “Look, I’m sorry for freaking you out. But I vaguely remember having this conversation before, right here in the lab.”

“You thought I had a crush on Francis Burke,” Jin said, glaring more intensely at the memory. Xavier nodded and smirked.

“You did.”

“Xavier.”

“Anyway,” Xavier leaned on the table and gazed at the wall for a moment, “you need to calm down, first off. You’re like this big ball of stress and tension, and you like, curl in on yourself, like you’re doing right now! You can’t do that, you need to take deep breaths and relax. Remember, it’s Nick, the kid adores you. And you, him. What can go wrong, Jin?” Jin opened his mouth. “Rhetorical!”

“I’ve just never, done it before,” Jin said, shrugging. Xavier held up his hands, curling one into a donut shape. “Stop! XAVIER! You’re a pain in the ass!”

“Right back at you!” Xavier grabbed Jin’s shoulders. “You’re overthinking. Don’t think so much!” Jin stared at him, and he rolled his eyes. “Relax. You’ll be fine. Remember, you literally have someone else right there to help you. You just gotta make a move.”

“Okay,” Jin breathed, his eyes wide. “Make a move.”

“Your children would be so goddamn cute, picture it- okay, shutting up now- don’t look at me like that! I’m the only thing keeping Gray from kicking you to the curb!”

\----

Jin took a deep breath and opened the door to Nick’s room, his arms shaking like crazy. Nick was sitting at his desk, sketching aimlessly. Jin exhaled. “You’re- you’re gorgeous,” he said, and Nick smiled at him.

“Hey Jin. Thank you, come here.” Jin closed the door and walked up behind Nick’s chair, hugging him and hiding his face in his boyfriend’s curly hair. Nick hummed and said, “You’re gorgeous too.”

“Did you have fun?” Jin asked, standing up straight and moving his arms to cross them. He stopped himself, but he still felt like a statue, and his breaths were slowly but surely quickening.

“Yeah! I missed you though.” Nick stood up and pouted, wrapping his arms around Jin’s waist. He pressed his head to Jin’s chest and they stood like that for a moment. “Hey, your heart’s beating kinda fast, you alright?”

“Yeah…!” Jin tried to smile, pulling Nick even closer. “Yeah I’m good.”

They let go of each other and Nick sat on the bed, soon followed by Jin. “How was your day?” Nick asked, and Jin shrugged.

“Fine,” he whispered. “Got some work done.” He sat in silence, leg bouncing on the bed frame. His breaths were a bit shallow and he lifted his hand, curling it into a fist and pressing it to his mouth. _Make a move._

“Jin,” Nick said, deadpan. “There’s something on your mind.”

“Yeah,” Jin replied, his voice high pitched and shaky. He took a deep breath and tried to loosen his shoulders. “I need some help.” He lightly put his hand against Nick’s thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth. “I really like you.”

Nick moved his hand over Jin’s, smiling. “I really like you too.” He looked into Jin’s eyes. “I trust you.”

_Wait oh shit was that the move_

“You do?” Jin leaned forward and kissed Nick, and it lasted longer than usual. Nick fell back and Jin reached over, pulling Nick’s legs onto the bed. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Nick mumbled, and Jin leaned in for another kiss, moving one leg to Nick’s other side. “I’m sure.”

_OH MY GOD I THINK I MADE THE MOVE_


End file.
